United People: Remember
By Megan Carter, Spokesperson on Defense: We are filled with a sudden, great and overwhelming joy. Falleentium had been under severe pressure, but Falleentium regained its self-respect. The allies' goals has almost been reached and we can soon once again decide. We will never forget the boundless efforts of unimaginable sacrifices, which we and our allies in the West and East performed for the world to be free again. It must be the joy that is the first feeling when we think of the latest peace with the Islamic League. The joy of the regained freedom to a free society and the world. But we must remember the many people who have lost their lives and who will be lost unless the Red Federation is not soon defeated - we must mix this joy with care and respect for the sacrifices which have been given so much through these heavy years. Falleentium's mainland was not ravaged as violently by the war as many other places and countries. But everyone has had "our dead", our mutilated, and we have many with heavy wounds on their body and soul. We remember our respect. And we express our thanks. They paid a lot for the joint cause. With respect and gratitude we should also greet the many who happily have survived the brutal battlefields of South Shiha and Draaz - as well as in FUC. More recently, it has not been since FUC's freedom of democratic self-determination was taken away from them and then regained by the Alliance. However, in many years, this story will be a tragic chapter in the history books, and no longer an experience for one's own body and soul. We must accept this. Nevertheless, I refuse to believe that new generations of the Falleens will move further on the path of history in the careless ignorance of the events that lie behind us - and next months. We must always sharpen our consciousness about our preconditions and our past. Then we know more about who we are like Falleens. And we are also better suited to living today and tomorrow if it becomes clear to you what happened yesterday and last night. Therefore, we must also hold on to our knowledge of this tragic period in world history. And we must make sure that our knowledge can live on. That our knowledge of the abominable communist seperatism are not forgotten, but remembered! We all want to live in a free and open society where we should not be oppressed by ideologies of violence. Indeed, but then the experience tells us that we must protect the society. It means also that we must be willing to defend it and also that we must not expose our freedom to an inner decay. We must show consciousness and care for the outer and inner defense of the way of life and the social system which are ours. We must think about what the history taught us, analyze our current situation and have the courage to set goals and choose ways. We cannot do that in national isolation. We must cooperate with other countries, who like us, have a belief in freedom as well as destruction of communism and seperatism. Together we must fight violence and oppression and protect our freedom and peace. "Together" - it means that no one can complete this by themselves. We know all to well from our own political life the need for compromises, moderation and tolerance. They are even more necessary when we are to cooperate with other countries and people because the differences are greater here - all of us must learn to be based on the crucial objectives: a coexistence in peace for free national countries. Nothing is more important than making a joint effort for peace to last - when it is soon won. Category:The Imperial Constitution